evangelionfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Riferimenti alla psicologia in Evangelion
In Neon Genesis Evangelion sono disseminati diversi riferimenti alla psicologia, e in particolar modo alla psicoanalisi di stampo freudiano. Secondo il regista della serie, Hideaki Anno, a partire dal quattordicesimo e dal sedicesimo episodio incominciò a interessarsi alla psicologia e a leggere diversi libri sull'argomentoProbabilmente introduttivi, o leggeri.; egli infatti, con Evangelion, ha cercato di «esplorare com'è la mente umana al suo interno»Lawrence Eng, In the Eyes of Hideaki Anno, Writer and Director of Evangelion, Cjas.org (en). Al momento di scrivere la sceneggiatura per il quattordicesimo episodio della serie, Anno incominciò a leggere un volume della collana Bessatsu Takarajima sulle malattie mentali prestatogli da un suo conoscente新世紀エヴァンゲリオン残酷な天使のように, Magazine Magazine, 1997, pp. 32-33 (ja). L'intervista è tradotta in inglese su Evageeks, e su Liliquarium.livejournal.com sono reperibili dello scan della stessa.. Gran parte dei termini sono spiegati in diverse dichiarazioni degli autori e fonti ufficiali di vario tipo, come i booklet della Renewal Edition, i cosiddetti Newtype film book, program book cinematografici o diversi volumi della rivista ufficiale Evangelion Chronicle. Alienazione L'alienazione (疎外, Sogai) è un sentimento di estraneità nei confronti di ciò che si fa e dell'ambiente in cui si vive, nel quale sono spesso presenti sentimenti di impotenza e di ostilità verso ciò che sta attornoLettera A, psicologionline.net. Il termine, apparso nella prima volta nel ventesimo episodio della serie, non sembra essere inappropriato, dacché è un sentimento comune a molti protagonisti della serie, e in particolar modo a Shinji, che vive la propria vita totalmente assoggettato alla volontà altrui e al corso degli eventi. Ambivalenza Il titolo inglese del diciottesimo episodio, Ambivalence, fa riferimento al concetto psicologico e psicoanalitico di ambivalenzaPer sapere di più cfr. Galimberti, op. cit., pp. 58-60.. Più nello specifico, in psicopatologia il termine "ambivalenza" indica l'atteggiamento di chi rivolge verso una stessa persona o oggetto, contemporaneamente o alternativamente, due sentimenti o due impulsi antitetici, come, ad esempio, amore ed odioAmbivalenza第51回　エヴァ雑記「第拾八話　命の選択を」, Style.fm. L'espressione nasce come termine psicoanalitico, usato per la prima volta dallo psicoanalista svizzero Eugen Bleuler nel campo del disturbo schizofrenico. Con un certo margine di probabilità, il titolo Ambivalence fa riferimento al conflitto interiore che avviene nell'animo di Shinji nella stessa puntata, combattuto fra il proprio dovere di pilota e simultanea riluttanza emotiva nel combattere contro l'Unità-03'Fonte': Platinum Edition Booklet, volume 5. Consultabile su evamonkey.com. Questo concetto sembra essere ripreso in un dialogo del ventiseiesimo episodio della serie: Shinji: «Sono stato lodato!» Scritta: Per questo, sono felice Shinji: «Sono stato lodato!» Scritta: Però, non sono felice Rei: «Quale dei due è il tuo vero stato emotivo?» Shinji: «Non lo so. No anzi, sono entrambi i miei veri stati emotivi». L'ambivalenza caratterizza infatti il rapporto tra Shinji e suo padre Gendō, posto in esame, per l'appunto, nella diciottesima puntata. Ansia da separazione Nel venticinquesimo episodio della serie originale, durante i monologhi interiori dei protagonisti, appare la didascalia 分離不安, Bunri fuan, Ansia della separazione, in proposito alla paura di Asuka di rimanere sola e di essere isolata dalle altre persone; didascalia identica è presente nella ventiduesima puntata, durante il monologo interiore della ragazza. Anche un brano della colonna sonora dell'anime, del resto, è chiamato Separation Anxiety. L'espressione fa riferimento al disturbo d'ansia da separazione; in psicologia, la principale caratteristica di questo disturbo è l'eccessiva ansia manifestata dal bambino al momento di separarsi dai propri genitori, e in particolar modo dalla madre "La caratteristica essenziale disturbo d'ansia da separazione è l'ansia estrema scatenata dalla separazione dai genitori, da casa o da altri ambienti familiari." Roerta Chillemi, Cos'è il disturbo d'ansia da separazione e come affrontarlo, 3 giugno 2013, spazio-psicologia.com"Ansia da separazione: la caratteristica principale del disturbo è l'ansia eccessiva manifestata dal bambino quando si deve separare da qualcuno della famiglia a cui è profondamente legato." (Ansia da separazione, nienteansia.it"L’ansia da separazione fa riferimento ad uno stadio dello sviluppo infantile durante il quale il bambino sperimenta ansia quando viene separato dalla principale figura che si prende cura di lui (in genere la madre)." Il Disturbo di Ansia da Separazione nel bambino, psicoterapiapsicologia.it"Ansia da separazione: Ansia infantile causata da separazione, temuta o affettiva, dalla madre."Pascquale Accardo, Barbara y. Whitman, Dizionario terminologico della disabilità dello sviluppo, Armando Editore, 2007, p. 59. Si noti come Asuka abbia effettivamente sofferto della prematura perdita della madre Kyōko. Esso può manifestarsi anche nell'adulto, come angoscia di perdere le persone ritenute indispensabili per soddisfare il proprio bisogno di attenzione e curaAnsia di separazione, simone.it, peculiarità queste che sembra condividere, oltre che la stessa Second Children, anche Shinji Ikari. Inoltre, tra le situazioni che più frequentemente scatenano quest'ansia vi è il dormire senza vicino una persona caraGiovanni D'Agostini, Gli anni dell'inquietudine, pp. 153-154. Sebbene sia impossibile allo stato attuale affermare se sia un esplicito e intenzionale riferimento o meno al concetto di ansia da separazione, nella penultima puntata alcuni personaggi dicono a Misato che: Questo scambio di battute sembra suggerire l'idea che l'ansia da separazione è caratteristica intrinseca ed ineludibile dell'essere umano, volta ad assumere però forme differenziate e individuali a seconda del soggetto in esame. Nel bambino l'ansia da separazione può svilupparsi in seguito a un evento particolarmente stressante, come la morte di un parenteDisturbo d'ansia da separazione, ipsico.it. Verificato il 23 agosto 2014 e viene comunicata agli adulti attraverso pianti, mentre nell'adolescente diventa angoscia profonda; il persistere dell'ansia da separazione oltre l'infanzia è un importante segnale di fragilità emotiva e può rendere difficile il raggiungimento dell'indipendenza. I bambini affetti da ansia da separazione sono spesso descritti come bisognosi di costante attenzione, e se non trattati adeguatamente possono sviluppare un disturbo dipendente di personalità durante la fase adolescenziale. Anche le relazioni affettive da adulto possono essere caratterizzate da forme di dipendenza affettiva. Anche in questo caso, Shinji, Misato ed Asuka sembrano condividere numerosi aspetti del disturbo in questione. Questa linea interpretativa viene espressamente confermata dall'enciclopedia Evangelion Chronicle, secondo la quale: Autoinganno L'autoinganno (自己欺瞞 Jiko giman) è un atteggiamento di difesa attraverso cui l'individuo falsifica consapevolmente l'immagine che ha di sé per non perdere autostima. Così facendo egli offre a se stesso false motivazioni che giustificano ai suoi occhi i propri comportamenti e i propri pensieriUmberto Galimberti, Dizionario di psicologia, p. 136 (es).. Nel sedicesimo episodio della serie, Shinji sembra offrire a se stesso, o all'altro Shinji visibile nella celebre sequenza del treno, false motivazioni tali da giustificare ai propri occhi i propri comportamenti e i propri pensieri, in particolar modo riguardo al suo compulsivo istinto di fuggire dalle cose spiacevoli. Pare che il concetto psicologico di autoinganno sia stato formulato da Alfred AdlerRodolfo De Bernart, Alessandro Bosi, Alessandro Meluzzi, Paolo Crepet, Massimo Picozzi, Stefano Zecchi, Amore non è amare.. Adler sembra citato in Neon Genesis Evangelion anche in relazione ai concetti di "protesta virile" o "compensazione". Si può dire, in breve, che il soggetto che si auto-inganna menta a se stesso, costruendosi una falsa verità, che lo gratifica, evitandogli la sofferenza di affrontare la "vera" veritàVincenzo Saladini, Le vie della mistificazione, p. 43.. Anche questo è un atteggiamento tipico di Shinji, che in più occasioni tende a costruirsi un'immagine di sé distorta e illusoria. Questo concetto è espressamente citato in un dialogo del sedicesimo episodio: Shinji: «Mio padre mi ha chiamato per nome. Sono stato lodato da mio padre!» Altro Shinji: «Da allora hai continuato a vivere rimuginando su quella gioia?» Shinji: «Seguitando a credere in quelle parole, potrò continuare a vivere» Altro Shinji: «Continuando ad ingannare te stesso?» Shinji: «È quello che fanno tutti! è così che le persone riescono a vivere!» Altro Shinji: «Senza l'autoconvinzione di essere nel giusto, vivere non sarebbe possibile» Shinji: «In questo mondo ci sono troppi motivi di sofferenza perché io vi possa vivere» Altro Shinji: «Come la tua incapacità di nuotare?» Shinji: «L'Uomo non è fatto per galleggiare!» Altro Shinji: «È un autoinganno» Shinji: «Non ha importanza come si chiama!» Altro Shinji: «Hai sempre chiuso gli occhi e tappato le orecchie di fronte alle cose spiacevoli» Bisogno di approvazione Con l'espressione di «bisogno di approvazione» si intende un fervente desiderio di essere accettato dagli altri, di ricevere un giudizio favorevoleApprovazione, bisogno di, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Nell'adulto il bisogno di approvazione può essere il segno di un profondo sentimento di inferiorità o di insicurezza circa la propria identità e il proprio valore, che l'assenso altrui è in grado di confermareApprovazione, simone.it. Ciò è perfettamente adattabile all'insicurezza e al sentimento di inferiorità di Shinji e Asuka circa il proprio valore, e il loro voler essere elogiati e sostenuti dalle altre persone pilotando l'Eva, anche al costo di soffrire. Inoltre, in un particolare dialogo dell'episodio finale, viene detto: Rei: «Ciò che ambisco sono...» Didascalia: Contatto e approvazione Borderline In Asuka Sōryū Langley sembra osservarsi il Disturbo Borderline di Personalità, e, sebbene la complicata psicologia del personaggio non si esaurisca a questo, pare condividerne parecchi sintomi, fra i quali si registrano: instabilità delle relazioni interpersonali e dell'umore, marcata impulsivitàVittorio Lingiardi, Francesco Gazzillo, La personalità e i suoi disturbi, Raffaello Cortina Editore, p. 466, tentativi di evitare un reale o immaginario abbandono, immagine di sé marcatamente disturbata, comportamenti suicidari, instabilità affettiva, sentimenti cronici di vuotoDisturbo Borderline, simone.itJohn G. Gundrson, Borderline Personality Disorder, Second Edition: A Clinical Guide, p. 11. Benché sia inverificabile una precisa intenzione da parte degli autori o, al contrario, una mera casualità, nel monologo interiore del ventiduesimo episodio compaiono le didascalie «vuoto» e «senso di perdita». Secondo alcune teorie, Asuka ha tentato il suicidio in una vasca da bagno, ipotesi apparentemente confermata da alcune immagini della ventiquattresima puntata della serie. Più genericamente, il termine anglofono borderline indica una persona nella quale si alterano fasi di instabilità affettiva, variazioni brusche dell'umore, o manifestazioni improvvise di rabbiaBorderline, personalità, psicologia.zanichellipro.it, immotivata e intensa o difficoltà a controllarla, con frequenti accessi di ira, ed irritabilitàDisturbo borderline di personalità, ipsico.it. Molte di queste singolarità sono rintracciabili nel ventiduesimo episodio della serie originale. Borderline Case è, difatti, il nome di una colonna sonora originale di Shirō Sagisu. Inoltre, durante gli esperimenti di attivazione dell'Eva-00, sui monitor della Nerv è possibile leggere l'espressione Border Line; interpretando questo particolare come un intenzionale riferimento al disturbo borderline, sarebbe possibile tracciare un'analogia fra stato di berserk e il disturbo borderline, entrambi caratterizzati da aggressività e furia. Compensazione Sia nel ventesimo che nel ventiduesimo episodio fa la sua comparsa la didascalia giapponese compensazione (補償, Hoshō). Lo psicologo Alfred Adler parla della compensazione come di una delle modalità che un individuo utilizza per superare il proprio sentimento di inferiorità che, però, spesso diventa artificio nevrotico. L'individuo che si sente inadeguato e imperfetto, per compensazione si autoinganna creandosi uno stile di vita fittizio e nevroticoCompensazione, simone.it. Tramite la compensazione, l'Io, operando uno sforzo eccessivo, supplisce le carenze e le difficoltà, incontrate in un determinato campo, impegnandosi in altri campiPietro Boccia, Psicologia generale e sociale. Corso introduttivo di psicologia, sociologia, statistica. Per le Scuole superiori, p. 61. Sia Shinji che Asuka infatti per compensare il proprio senso di inferiorità ed inadeguatezza si impegnano con tutte le loro forze nel pilotare l'Eva, e nel caso di Asuka, questo pare portare ad uno stile di vita "fittizio e nevrotico". Complesso di Edipo Complesso di inferiorità Complesso di inferiorità (劣等感, Retsutōkan) è una didascalia comparsa nel ventesimo episodio della serie, durante il monologo interiore di Shinji. Il complesso di inferiorità è un sentimento connotato dalla sensazione di non essere all'altezza di altre persone e di non potersi confrontare con esse; è introdotto da Alfred AdlerMenù dei termini, C, nienteansia.it. Designa, in modo generale, l'insieme degli atteggiamenti e delle condotte che sono espressioni più o meno marcate di un senso di inferioritàPetrini, op. cit., pp. 190-191«Termine introdotto dalla psicologia adleriana, esso designa, in modo molto generale, l'insieme degli atteggiamenti, delle rappresentazioni e delle condotte che sono espressioni più o meno mascherate di un senso di inferiorità oppure reazioni a quest'ultimo». J. Laplanche e J.-B. Pontalis, Enciclopedia della psicoanalisi. Tomo primo, Editori Laterza, 2005, p. 254. ISBN 978-88-420-4258-7.. Pare essere un atteggiamento tipico di Shinji, che si ritiene non all'altezza delle altre persone e che più volte afferma di sentirsi inadeguato e incapace. Destrudo Diniego Il diniego è un meccanismo di difesa tramite il quale il soggetto rifiuta di riconoscere esperienze penose, impulsi, dati di realtà o aspetti di séDiniego, simone.itPietro Petrini, Alessio Renzi, Anita Casadei, Annamaria Mandese, Dizionario di psicoanalisi. Con elementi di psichiatria psicodinamica e psicologia dinamica, p. 115. Più nello specifico, tramite il diniego, o rinnegamento, un individuo rifiuta coscientemente l'esistenza di fatti dolorosi«Denial is the conscious refusal to perceive that painful facts exist.» cfr. Denial, britannica.com (en), la realtà e le sue esperienze spiacevoliRinnegamento, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Citato nel ventiduesimo episodio della serieNella ventiduesima puntata appare 拒否 (kyohi, lett. "rifiuto", "negazione", "diniego"). Nella versione inglese è tradotto come denial (diniego), mentre in quella italiana con "rigetto"., il termine sembra fare riferimento al passato di Asuka, che la Second sembra misconoscere o comunque voler fermamente rinnegare, e, soprattutto, alle “se stesse” mostrate durante il suo flusso di coscienza. Dipendenza Dipendenza (依存, Izon) è una didascalia visibile nei monologhi interiori del ventesimo e del ventiduesimo episodio, riferita ai due protagonisti della serie, Shinji ed Asuka. In psicoanalisi, la dipendenza dell'adulto viene ricondotta all'eccessiva e dannosa dipendenza infantile dalla figura materna e collegata alla fase oraleDipendenza, simone.it. Il ventesimo episodio, incisivamente intitolato Oral stage, sembra particolarmente insistere sulla dipendenza che il giovane Shinji sviluppa sia nei confronti dell'Eva-01 che, indirettamente, sua madre Yui. Un brano della colonna sonora dell'anime è infatti intitolato Infantile Dependence, Adult Dependency (lett. "dipendenza infantile, dipendenza da adulto")Neon Genesis Evangelion - Original Soundrack 3, 1996.. Tale brano, apparentemente utilizzato nella puntata in esame, sembra suggerire l'idea che un individuo che ha sviluppato forme di dipendenza affettiva durante l'infanzia svilupperà di conseguenza un disturbo dipendente nell'età adulta. Un concetto simile pare essere rintracciabile nel vissuto di Misato Katsuragi. Do you love me? Il sottotitolo inglese del venticinquesimo episodio, Do you love me?, omonimo di un celebre brano della colonna sonora originale dell'anime, trae origine da un saggio scritto dallo psichiatra scozzese Ronald LaingLa portata della citazione o la sua origine rimane poco chiara. Ronald Laing è un antipsichiatra, e siccome il volume sulle malattie mentali di Bessatsu Takarajima sembra trattare l'argomento da un punto di vista antipsichiatrico, è possibile che Anno abbia letto qualcosa a riguardo.. Quest'opera, composta in uno distintivo stile letterario, affine a molte opere del teatro dell'assurdo inglese, e cioè sotto forma di dialoghi tra individui non identificati, sembra aver influenzato la puntata in esame'Fonte': Platinum Edition Booklet, volume 7. Reperibile su evamonkey.com. Per chiarire meglio la portata della citazione, la Evangelion Enciclopedia della Dynit Italia cita un noto passo del libroAlessandra Poggio, Evangelion Enciclopedia, p. 92.: Lei: «Mi ami?» Lui: «Sì, ti amo» Lei: «Più di tutto» Lui: «Sì, più di tutto» Lei: «Più di tutto al mondo?» Lui: «Sì, più di tutto al mondo» Lei: «Ti piaccio?» Lui: «Sì, mi piaci» Fase orale Il titolo inglese del ventesimo episodio, Weaving a story 2: oral stage, fa esplicito riferimento all'espressione anglofona oral stage, fase orale, la prima fase nella teoria dello sviluppo psicosessuale infantile; come ulteriore riferimento al concetto, nel monologo di Shinji appare la didascalia 口唇期, Kōshin-ki, che anche in giapponese assume il significato di "fase orale". In questo periodo, compreso fra la nascita e il primo anno e mezzo di età, la principale fonte di piacere del neonato è data dalla bocca, come nell'atto di succhiare al seno della madreErnest R. Hilgard, Richard C. Atkinson, Rita L. Atkinson, Psicologia. Corso introduttivo, Giunti Editore, 1989, p. 668., a tutti gli effetti considerabile l'oggetto relazionale più importante di questa "tappa"Lo sviluppo psicologico del bambino secondo Freud, psicopolis.com. Nello stesso episodio, nella scena in cui si vedono Misato e Ritsuko discutere in macchina dopo il "recupero" di Shinji, alla radio una donna dice: Si noti come la dj speaker si stia riferendo al caso di una coppia di giovani amanti, suggerendo durante il dialogo l'idea, squisitamente freudiana, che l'uomo, se non adeguatamente allattato, arriva a cercare un sostituto della figura materna nelle donne con cui giunge ad impegnarsi sentimentalmenteAnnotazioni sul ventesimo episodio, Style.fm. L'espressione si riferisce in questo caso al concetto di «personalità orale», manifestazione psicopatologia della fase orale, tipica di individui dipendenti e fortemente bisognosi di attenzioni, tracciando così un ulteriore riferimento alla dipendenza e al sentimento di inferiorità di Shinji, che sembra presentare numerosi sintomi del disturbo in esame, come la propensione a volersi sacrificare nel tentativo di ottenere l'approvazione dalle altre personeEvangelion Enciclopedia, p. 74.. Sembra che gli individui con personalità orale-dipendente tendano al narcisismo, o che siano costantemente concentrate su se stesse, considerando gli altri esclusivamente come fonte di nutrimento, e che possano adottare atteggiamenti timidi e imploranti pur di chiedere qualcosaLa personalità orale, crescita-personale.it. Fra i tratti distintivi della personalità orale si possono annoverare passività, dipendenza, bisogno di assistenzaOrale, treccani.it., e inclinazione al vittimismoPetrini, op. cit., pp. 149-150, tutte singolarità apparentemente condivise dal personaggio di Shinji. Inoltre, talora si parla di fase "cannibalesca" come equivalente della fase oralePetrini, op. cit., p. 69«Fase orale: Prima fase dell'evoluzione libidica, in cui il piacere sessuale è legato in modo prevalente all'eccitamento della cavità boccale e delle labbra che accompagna l'alimentazione. ... Nel 1915, dopo aver individuato l'organizzazione orale, Freud descrive come prima fase della sessualità la fase orale o cannibalesca.» cfr. Laplanche, op. cit., pp. 197-198.; questa particolarità sembra in qualche modo collegata all'istinto cannibalesco che lo 01 mostra nei confronti dell'Angelo Zeruel. Pertanto, la fissazione al seno, alla "fase orale", potrebbe essere metaforicamente associata alla forte dipendenza di Shinji nei confronti dell'Eva-01, paragonato al «seno della mamma» dal personaggio di Asuka nel quattordicesimo episodio della serie. Sembra che i soggetti orale-dipendenti siano solitamente ben disposti a sottomettersi alla volontà altrui pur di ottenere sostegno emotivo, anche in età adultaVittorio Lingiardi, La personalità e i suoi disturbo. Un'introduzione, p. 357, dettaglio che fa tracciare un'ulteriore analogia con il personaggio di Shinji. In una celebre intervista, il regista della serie, Hideaki Anno, ha ammesso cheShizo/Parano Evangerion: Ulteriore conferma ufficiale viene dalla rivista Evangelion Chronicle, che, oltre a spiegare il termine, aggiunge che: Formazione reattiva Formazione reattiva (反動形成, Handō keisei) è una delle didascalie visibili alla fine del monologo interiore di Asuka. In ambito psicoanalitico, la formazione reattiva è un meccanismo di difesa per cui un desiderio inconscio rimosso viene sostituito con un comportamento opposto; ad esempio, l'odio verso una persona può essere trasformato in amore, o viceversaFormazione reattiva, psicologia.zanichellipro.it"Formazione reattiva: meccanismo di difesa per mezzo del quale una pulsione inconscia inaccettabile è convertita nel suo opposto, in modo da poter divenire conscia ed essere espressa. Per esempio l'odio verso una persona può essere trasformato in amore." Glossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.it. L'espressione potrebbe riferirsi all'inconscio desiderio di approvazione di Asuka, sostituito dal desiderio di allontanare ed essere superiore alle altre persone, o anche alla sua attrazione emotiva e sessuale per Shinji, che viene trasformata in odio ed invidiaDefenses, psychpage.com. Gli esempi di formazione reattiva possono essere molti: un atteggiamento sfrontato ed arrogante, tipico, per esempio, di molti adolescenti, può esprimere senso di inadeguatezzaMeccanismi di difesa, sublimazioni.it. Questo particolare potrebbe essere facilmente ricondotto all'atteggiamento prepotente ed energico della Second Children, che più volte dichiara di considerarsi «priva di valore» se non a bordo dell'Evangelion. Identificazione Nel ventesimo episodio della serie, tra le varie didascalie del monologo interiore di Shinji, appare identificazione(同一化, Dōitsu-ka). L'identificazione, un processo mediante il quale un individuo assume una o più caratteristiche di un'altra persona, per la psicoanalisi svolge un'importante funzione nel complesso edipico. Il bambino di sesso maschile manifesta un particolare interesse nei confronti del padre, dacché vorrebbe diventare come lui e sostituirlo in tutto e per tutto. Assurgendolo a proprio ideale, il bambino considera il genitore un modello di vita da emulare, ma, dopo un certo tempo, il padre sbarra la via che conduce il piccolo alla madre, così che l'identificazione si trasformi in ostilità e rivalità. L'identificazione è comunque ambivalente fin dall'inizio; può tendere tanto all'espressione della tenerezza quanto al desiderio di allontanamento. Freu d, in un suo noto saggio, ne riconduce l'origine alla fase oraleSigmund Freud, Il disagio della civiltà e altri saggi, BollatiBolanghieri, p. 101. ISBN 978-88-339-2327-7, titolo della ventesima puntata di Neon Genesis Evangelion. L'espressione sembra fare riferimento al simultaneo desiderio di approvazione e disprezzo emotivo che Shinji prova nei confronti del padre Gendō. Introiezione Il titolo inglese de diciannovesimo episodio, Introjection – nome, tra l'altro, di un brano della colonna sonora originale -, è un termine psicoanalitico che indica l'azione mediante la quale un individuo prende vari attributi di un'altra persona e li fa propri. Ad esempio, assumendo aspetti negati o proibitivi di una madre, si forma il https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super-ioSuper-Ego. “Introiezione” è dunque un termine relativo ad un fenomeno prettamente psichico, ma in questo episodio, è probabilmente utilizzato sia nel suo significato originale, sia riguardo il modo in cui l'Unità-01 assume le abilità dell'Angelo ZeruelPlatinum Booklet, v. 5. Più nello specifico, da un lato astratto si riferisce a Shinji che ha ormai maturato una consapevolezza del proprio “Io” prima totalmente assente, e, dall'altra, indica il processo di assorbimento dell'Elemento Super-Solenoideda parte dell'Eva-01Evangelion Enciclopedia, p. 63. Libido Protesta virile Nella ventiduesima puntata appare la didascalia protesta virile (男性的抗議, dansei-teki kōgi)Note sul ventiduesimo episodio, Style.fm.. Sembra che l'espressione sia stata coniata dal noto psicologo Alfred Adler«..nella teoria di A. Adler "protesta virile" indica il tentativo di ipercompensare un qualunque sentimento d’inferiorità (identificato con la posizione femminile) sia da parte di donne sia da parte di uomini.» cfr. Protesta virile, treccani.it«Espressione impiegata da A. Adler per indicare una modalità di comportamento caratterizzata da schemi di esagerata virilità per sfuggire al ruolo femminile, nella donna, o affermare il ruolo maschile, nell'uomo. È una forma di sovracompensazione per superare un sentimento di inferiorità o insufficienza fisica o psichica.» cfr. Protesta virile, psicologia.zanichellipro.it, per certi versi affine ai termini «compensazione» e «complesso di inferiorità». Con «protesta virile» si è soliti indicare un comportamento, presente sia negli uomini che nelle donne, nato dal categorico rifiuto del ruolo femminile. Nella donna, la protesta virile si manifesta come aggressività, attivismo e tendenza a dominare le altre personeProtesta virile, simone.it: «Le donne che protestano contro il loro ruolo femminile sono quelle che si azzuffano, si arrampicano, raggiungono ottimi risultati nelle attività sportive»La protesta virile, psicologavenezia.net. Questo particolare termine psicologico sembra riconducibile all'aggressività e all'esasperato spirito di competizione di Asuka. Si noti come un'accentuata protesta virile produca sintomi tra i quali il desiderio di avere pochi bambiniLa Protesta Virile per Adler, studio-psicologia.com. Benché sia impossibile verificare l'intenzionalità del riferimento, in una scena della puntata in esame Asuka sostiene che: Nell'edizione italiana della serie il termine è stato, forse impropriamente, tradotto come misandria, dal significato diametralmente opposto. Si noti però come in Asuka assuma connotazioni affini, dacché, secondo il dialoghista italiano Gualtiero Cannarsi: «Si potrebbe allora ipotizzare nella psicologia di Asuka una sorta di complesso nei confronti del sesso maschile. La si potrebbe vedere interiormente e forse inconsciamente in contrasto con l'altro sesso, bramosa di raggiungerne o forse superarne l'immagine, in una sorta di fusione tra un complesso di inferiorità latente e una 'rivalità radicale'. Asuka sarebbe insomma, in termini psicoanalitici, una ragazza dalle tendenze misandre, più in particolare portata a vedere i ragazzi intorno a lei come meri rivali, dominata dalla necessità ci batterli, al fine di realizzare il suo spasmodico desiderio di autoaffermazione»Cannarsi, Evangelion Encyclopedia, vol. 6, p. 44.. Ragion d'essere Razionalizzazione Durante il monologo interiore di Asuka compare la didascalia Razionalizzazione (合理化, "Gōri-ka). In ambito psicologico e psicoanalitico, la razionalizzazione è un meccanismo di difesa attraverso il quale il soggetto ricorre a spiegazioni logiche e razionali per giustificare propri comportamenti o azioni che sarebbero altrimenti inaccettabili«Razionalizzazione - procedimento che consiste nel giustificare, con motivazioni razionali o accettabili dal punto di vista morale, atteggiamenti, azioni, idee, sentimenti, ecc., dettati da impulsi di tipo irrazionale.» Razionalizzazione, sapere.it. Può darsi che Asuka adotti questo meccanismo. Repressione Sia nella ventesima che nella ventiduesima puntata, nei monologhi di Asuka e Shinji, compare la didascalia repressione (抑圧, Yokuatsu). Con il termine repressione si è soliti indicare un meccanismo di difesa cosciente con il quale si cerca intenzionalmente di escludere dalla coscienza stessa un'idea, un fatto, a cui si collega comunque un sentimento spiacevole o di conflittoGlossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.itRepressione, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Con un certo margine di probabilità, l'espressione potrebbe fare riferimento al fatto che Asuka cerci in tutti i odi di escludere dalla propria coscienza i ricordi del proprio doloroso passato e relativi alla madre, i quali le provocano atroci sofferenze interiori — motivo per il quale, ad esempio, prova profondo risentimento nei confronti di Rei. Pare che anche Shinji adoperi questo singolare meccanismo di difesa nella ventesima puntata della serie: Rei: «Sei stato tu a scegliere di fuggire!» Shinji: «Silenzio! Silenzio! Silenzio!» Schizofrenia In diverse interviste, come quelle presenti nel libro Parano Evangelion, il regista della serie, Hideaki Anno, ha associato il personaggio di Rei Ayanami al disturbo schizofrenico. In Rei sembrano essere effettivamente presenti molti fra i cosiddetti sintomi negativi della schizofrenia, fra i quali si annovera una drastia riduzione della socializzazione, della motivazione, e della reattività emozionaleSchizofrenia, psychiatrictimes.com (en), nonché apatia, asocialità, e appiattimento affettivoSchizofrenia, simone.it. Scissione Il titolo inglese della sedicesima puntata è Splitting of the breast (lett. "scissione del seno"). Con l'espressione «scissione del seno» si è soliti indicare un processo psicologico tramite il quale il neonato, durante la fase orale, scinde il seno materno in due poli opposti, chiamati «seno buono» e «seno cattivo» per rispondere ad un'ambivalenza nei suoi confrontiPlatinum Booklet, v. 4.. Si noti come, nel quattordicesimo episodio, durante un esperimento in cui Shinji sale a bordo dell'Eva-00 di Rei, Asuka chieda sarcasticamente al ragazzo: «Allora, piccolo Shinji, ti senti al seno della mamma? Oppure hai l'impressione di essere nel suo ventre?». Secondo Yuichiro Oguro, curatore del commentario per i Laserdisc originali della serie: «Quali sono il "seno buono" e il "seno cattivo" della storia? Per Shinji, l'Eva inghiottito mare di Dirac è una madre cattiva, e Yui, che lo ha salvato, è una madre buona»第49回　エヴァ雑記「第拾六話　死に至る病、そして」, Style.fm.. Ulteriore conferma proviene dalla rivista Evangelion Chronicle, secondo la quale: «Siccome, per Shinji Ikari, l'Eva è fonte di ambivalenza, si può parlare a tutti gli effetti di "seno diviso"»''Evangelion Chronicle'', vol. 10, p. 21.. Al concetto di scissione, e forse di ambivalenza, è collegato il concetto più noto della puntata, cioè la simultanea presenza di due individui, «oggetto osservato» e «soggetto osservante», all'interno del medesimo individuo, ripreso nei monologhi degli ultimi due episodi della serie. Il regista, Hideaki Anno, ha incisivamente dichiarato cheHideaki Anno (庵野秀明?) - Part I in 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン残酷な天使のように, Magazine Magazine, 1997, ISBN 4-906011-25-X.: Simbiosi Con il termine Simbiosi (共生, Kyōsei), didascalia del ventesimo episodio della serie, si è soliti indicare un rapporto di stretta dipendenza ecologica tra due organismi di specie diversa che dalla loro interdipendenza traggono vantaggioSimbiosi, simone.it. In psicologia e in psicoanalisi è un'espressione tipica della psicologia infantile, solitamente riferita al rapporto fra genitore e figlio. Ad esempio: «Un caso di suicidio dettato dalla simbiosi è il "doppio suicidio", che può riguardare due persone di generazioni differenti come, ad esempio, un genitore e figlio. Il suicidio di coppia nasce dalla condivisione totale del dramma esistenziale: "Andiamo via insieme. Facciamola finita insieme" oppure dalla capacità di uno di convincere l’altro verso la stessa decisione letale» Mario Polito, Suicidio: la guerra contro se stessi. Cause e prevenzione, libreriauniversitaria.it ed., 2009, p. 173. Questa particolare accezione del termine sembra ricalcare quanto avvenuto fra Asuka e sua madre. Anche il rapporto di interdipendenza fra Eva-01 e Shinji, nonché fra Shinji e le altre persone in generale, sembra essere di tipo simbiotico, come espressamente suggerito da una battuta pronunciata da Asuka nel venticinquesimo episodio: Questo particolare risulta perfettamente coerente con la metaforica rappresentazione degli Evangelion come sostituti delle figure materne dei corrispettivi piloti. Evangelion Chronicle, pur non specificando la connotazione psicologica del termine, sostiene che: «Nel tredicesimo episodio, quando l'undicesimo Angelo, Iruel, hackera i Magi, in conseguenza di un programma volto a promuoverne l'autodistruzione, Iruel considera la possibilità di evitare la morte e optare per la coesistenza con gli stessi Magi, come suggerito da Ritsuko Akagi. Shinji Ikari viene assorbito all'interno dell'Unità-01. Nel ventesimo episodio, nel suo "mondo interiore" appare la didascalia "simbiosi"»''Evangelion Chronicle'', vol. 6, p. 23. Thanatos Note Annotazioni Riferimenti